FIG. 1 shows in a front elevation view a conventional molded plastic garment hanger 10 suited for making the subject invention. The hanger has a thin profile body 12 formed with an upstanding central region 14 and downwardly sloping end or shoulder regions 16, 17. An upstanding swivel hook 18 is secured to the central body region 14, having a downwardly open contour 20 suited for overlying a conventional closet rod or the like for holding the hanger.
The upper and lower edges of the hanger end shoulder regions can have cut-outs 22 and 24 respectively, suited to hook garment straps or the like onto and prevent them from falling off of the otherwise smooth and quite slippery hanger surfaces.
While such hangers can function well to hold garments, they typically are molded of a single color plastic, and thus need not be overly attractive.